


All In (I Just Hit The Lotto)

by Ohmega



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Gambling, M/M, Subspace, escorts Xiumin and Chen, lottoau, sketchy Kyungsoo and Joonmyeon, whiny!Jongin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 09:38:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7886026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohmega/pseuds/Ohmega
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chanyeol was not a man of cards, but one look at the prize for winning the night's poker game had him cashing in all his chips. Baekhyun was not a nice man, but he was a man of his word and he'd promised the prize a prize of his own. A Daddy.</p>
<p>*Cross-posted to AFF*</p>
            </blockquote>





	All In (I Just Hit The Lotto)

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a mixture of the Lotto MV/Concept and my own perversion. For some reason I like daddy!kink fic but hate how I write it myself. Enjoy!

For no other reason than boredom, Chanyeol decided to join his sometimes-partners and rarely-friends in a rousing night of dinner and cards. Around the square, wooden table sat four men, himself included, each more notorious than the last. 

To Chanyeol's left was Kyungsoo, a former cage fighting coach who had gotten a bit overzealous when he got a taste of the big money fighting could rake in. Rigging matches became child's play when he experienced the sheer thrill holding death matches sent through his body, but in the end the police couldn't hold him on much. He hadn't delivered any of the blows that had killed anyone. After a short stay in prison for orchestrating an organized fighting ring, Kyungsoo was let off with a fine and a slap on the wrist. He fancied himself a minor leaguer now: settling for cockfights and training fighting dogs instead of taking the risk of working with people. The man looked like he had just come from a training session; knuckles bitten and bloodied, dark hair mussed up, a couple slobber stains on the hunter-green jacket he wore over his otherwise entirely black attire. Kyungsoo had a slightly crazed look in his eye, which wasn't abnormal, but it put Chanyeol on edge.

To Chanyeol's right was Joonmyeon, a slight man stinking of the gas he used to incinerate anything that caught his eye. Joonmyeon thought of himself as a charitable guy so most of his targets were offices housing mortgage and loan records, but there truly was no honor among thieves and it wasn't unheard of for him to blast a place at the slightest inclination. Joonmyeon had never served time for his high-temperature hobby, but the police knew who he was. His knee bounced anxiously under the table and Chanyeol noticed the fingers of his right hand twitching as if they were lighting an imaginary match.

If anyone in Seoul wanted an escort for the night, there were no finer ladies or gentlemen of the evening than the ones owned by Byun Baekhyun who sat directly across from Chanyeol. Rumors were whispered that the slim, femininely-featured man had started out as a sex worker running game from the streets. With his stunning appearance, it was said that Baekhyun moved through the ranks until he became a high profile escort. That was, until he went into the business and became a pimp himself. It was all just rumor though, and oddly enough anyone caught breathing word of it too loudly ended up a char-broiled mess on the sidewalk sooner or later. Baekhyun's picture had been all over television news headlines and newspaper front pages not too long ago, something about human trafficking but no one questioned about their relationship with “Uncle Baek” had anything to say. The head of the table and the host of the evening, Baekhyun lounged back in his chair as if it were the finest throne, leather boot-clad feet perched on the table, cards being shuffled back and forth in his hands. No one in attendance missed the meaningful glances shared between Baekhyun and the nervously twitching Joonmyeon, but no one was dumb enough to comment on it.

Chanyeol himself was not an innocent among the damned. His arrest record opened when he was just a young boy in high school and only grew into more severe arrests as he aged. Breaking curfew, petty theft, disturbing the peace, public drunkenness, even assault with a deadly weapon. In and out of short-term prison sentences, by the time he had hit his 20s, Chanyeol was tired of the prison scene. He had much too pretty of a face to fair well in big boy jail. After racking up good behavior, he'd struck a deal with the city court and his probation officers that, in turn for time served, he would become a bounty hunter and bring in criminals who were skipping out on their court dates or probation check ins. He'd even snatched up and turned in at least one person he sat with at the poker table. It strained his relationships with those living in the shadows of Seoul, but Chanyeol found getting to speed to chase down a delinquent or hold a court-date ditcher at gun point back to his car more than scratched the itches he felt to break laws in the first place.

The oddly-matched group of thugs had sat down first to a lavish dinner. Catered by the most beautiful of Baekhyun's escorts wearing hardly more than suit vests and thongs between them, the men enjoyed endless champagne, steaks with sauteed mushrooms, mashed potatoes with mountains of gravy, even a sorbet with gold flakes on top for dessert. In good spirits from the alcohol and a good meal, Baekhyun had brought them to his well-used, private poker table. The casino that operated as the front for Baekhyun's real business had many a table just like it, but this one was nestled in the heart of Baekhyun's penthouse suite. As the four got comfortable in their seats – made of dark cherry wood like the table and padded in a wine-colored velvet – Chanyeol couldn't help but admire the place. Upon arriving he had taken in the entrances to two expansive hallways. They'd passed through an entertainment room full of overstuffed couches all facing a projector screen big enough to show movies at cinema size, and the entire walk to the chandelier-lit dining room had been accompanied by an enormous fish tank that most likely twined and twisted along the walls through the entire main floor of the home and most definitely housed somethings poisonous.

“Do you like my home?” The pimp asked with a sly grin, pausing his card shuffling with the cards ready to jump from his hands. He slid his feet from the table to sit more appropriately, one hand absently brushing at the table's felt where his heels had been pressing. A few grunts answered his question.

“Why did you call us here?” Kyungsoo was not a patient man, not when it came to humans. He could wait for hours to see the end of a cockfight, but even waiting in line behind one person at a fast food place made him antsy. Knowing this, Baekhyun just chuckled and shook his head.

“A precious gift has fallen into my lap and I wish to share it with a lucky one of you.”

“What kind of gift?” Joonmyeon cocked a brow, askance. Chanyeol didn't like where this was going. Baekhyun's gifts had a tendency to get people in trouble – or worse.

“A darling little street rat I so graciously took under my wing just doesn't quite cut it to be one of my sweet babies.” His voice was thick and artificially sweet like cherry cough syrup. It made Chanyeol cringe and scratch at his dark red locks just to have his ears assaulted by the sound.

“Why would we want your sloppy seconds?” Kyungsoo growled, then smirked. “Unless...you're afraid he might squeal and the prize is to keep him quiet for you.” Kyungsoo's battered hands curled in delight on the table top near where his chips set, ready for the game to start.

“Nothing like that,” Baekhyun looked both offended and disgusted by the insinuation. “I treat my babies well and I made a promise to this one. I keep my promises.”

“What did you promise him?” Chanyeol spoke for the first time that evening. A sense of dread was settling in his stomach and weighing him down, adrenaline tingling in minute amounts through his blood. The only thing more dangerous than Byun Baekhyun's gifts were his promises.

“A Daddy.” 

The three other men at the table all reacted at once in a similar fashion. They jerked a little and leaned back from the table. Joonmyeon was doing some mix of a frown and a glare at their host, while Kyungsoo had a smile so greasy on his lips Chanyeol was sure Joonmyeon could start a fire from it.

“The only fair way to decide who gets my sweet baby is by a game of cards. I'll wager the boy, the rest of you pay in what it cost me to train and house him – one million. Each. Winner takes all.”

“One million, are you fucking nuts?! I'm out.” Chanyeol snarled just as the other two dinner guests exclaimed -

“We have to see the boy before we dish out!”

Baekhyun chose to ignore everyone, still smiling that calm, infuriating smile. He slowly stretched out his back, arching for a call button on the table. Pressing firmly, he called out for assistance.

“Chen, Xiumin? Be dears and bring the baby to me, would you?” His smile grew in satisfaction when he let the button go to soft calls of 'yes, Love'. Chanyeol felt himself pale, his throat constricting and his mouth drying out.

“You'll remember Chen and Xiumin, won't you, Channie?” Baekhyun purred at the tallest guest among them. Chanyeol sure as shit did remember them. Chen and Xiumin were Baekhyun's private stash, his two best-trained, most beautiful babies. Always one to keep the best to himself, Chen and Xiumin lived in the penthouse and belonged only to Baekhyun. They didn't escort as the others did, but if Baekhyun was real sweet on you sometimes he'd share his toys. He'd shared the two beauties with Chanyeol on one or two occasions, the tall bounty hunter always leaving covered in love bites and not knowing which way was up. Chanyeol straightened up in his seat as the sounds of footsteps could be heard approaching.

Chen and Xiumin walked shoulder to shoulder, dressed in matching black lounge pants and nothing else save for the thin leather collars they wore like a mark of pride around their necks. Baekhyun's sign of ownership. Their bodies were defined but still soft, free of blemishes and Chanyeol knew just how baby soft they were to touch. It did a body good for hands made calloused and swollen from bad deeds to stroke over pliant skin as fresh as snow. Baekhyun took good care of his things. Both Xiumin and Chen had admirably strong features. They lined their eyes with black liner to make them more cat-like and highlighted their cheekbones to accentuate their sharp bone structure. Chen was a bit slimmer in the face than Xiumin, but the latter's puffy cheeks gave him an innocent, youthful appearance no one could deny. The pair sauntered into the room like they owned the place, sucking in all the attention so easily it took the group a while to realize there was someone behind them, being led by one hand from each escort.

The boy was taller than both men guiding him, but he had the presence of a church mouse on Sunday. His head was bowed, obscuring his face, showing only the soft black hair he wore a bit shaggy down just past his ears. Each of his hands was held in the grip of either Chen or Xiumin, but he still managed to sink enough in on himself to avoid much inspection. In contrast to the other two dressed in name brand lounge wear, the boy was in a white cotton button up and a pair of tight, white briefs. No shoes or socks covered his feet, his neat little toes pointing slightly inward when the group came to a stand still a few feet behind Baekhyun. The shirt the boy wore was a few sizes too big, falling off of a tanned shoulder at the top and the bottom hem brushing against his upper thighs like silken kisses. The boy had the lithe body shape Baekhyun liked for his escorts, but it was more likely from neglect than carefully maintained fitness. Like Xiumin and Chen, the boy's skin was near radiant, caressed by sun rays to a beautiful, honey caramel tan. There was nothing odd about the boy's appearance.

Except for the pacifier between his lips, locked firmly in place by the around-the-head locking mechanism of a ball gag.  
Chanyeol felt his throat constrict at the innocent visage in front of him. To his left and right, both thugs licked their lips and leered.

“My baby!” Baekhyun cheered with a smile and a few claps of his hands. “Come to Uncle, now. Let's get a look at you.”

The boy instantly moved to obey, bare feet gliding over the cool hardwood flooring. With a practiced grace, the gagged boy settled bum first onto Baekhyun's waiting thigh, giving a little suck of his pacifier as he arranged himself comfortably. Baekhyun twined an arm around the young thing's waist, looking like a King on his throne with the boy on his lap and his babes standing behind him at either side. Baekhyun was smaller than the boy in his lap, but there was no doubt who was in charge. Like he was a posable doll, the pimp settled the boy sideways in his lap, lifting his legs up by the backs of his thighs and setting his heels up on the table where his own had previously rested. The boy lay his head in the crook of Baekhyun's neck without being guided.

“That is...quite a gift.” Kyungsoo weezed, crazed eyes drilling holes into the waif tucking to Baekhyun for comfort. One of his cut, bleeding hands came out and ran up the length of the inside of the boy's leg, paying no mind to the boys' whimpers as his hand came farther and farther upwards until it rested high enough on his inner thigh to just avoid groping his goods. Chanyeol wasn't sure if he was imaging it or not, but he could have sworn the touch left a trail of dirt behind, sullying the boy's flawless skin.

“Ah-ah, look with eyes only.” Baekhyun scolded, giving Kyungsoo's hand a sharp slap. The cockfighter withdrew, holding the hand to his chest and grumbling under his breath.

“This,” the host continued. “Is Jongin.”

“Jongin.” The guests breathed in tandem, the boy's name an admiring whisper. The boy – Jongin – made a soft noise behind his gag and curled his fingers against Baekhyun's thighs.

“Why is he gagged? I want to hear him speak.” Joonmyeon urged, still unblinking while opening gawking at Jongin like he was meat at a butcher shop. That actually wasn't far off from what he was. Baekhyun smiled ruefully.

“Our baby got a little noisy with me when I told him he'd be moving today. Isn't that right, baby?” Jongin lowered his eyes and nodded, fidgeting uncomfortably in the man's lap. Baekhyun ran his fingertips back and forth across the boy's soft jawline with the same lack of attention one uses to pet a familiar cat.

“Why are you getting rid of him?” Joonmyeon pressed on. “He looks like he'd fit right in with your others.”

“Our Jongin has a bad habit of getting attached,” Baekhyun rolled his eyes as he said it, as if human attachment were the stupidest of habits.

“My two angels here started his training, but like normal I took over to finish up and the dear could hardly stand my hands on him. Now he knows better than to refuse Uncle Baek, but he can't properly service my clients if he grows fond of them.”

As he spoke he continued to pamper Jongin with light touches. Jongin was butter in his lap, melted against his chest and looking up at him with loyalty shining in his eyes. He then turned his gaze upward to Chen who smiled indulgently down at him and pressed a kiss to his forehead. Acid bubbled in Chanyeol's chest. It was cruel to send Jongin away when he was so obviously bonded to the trio, but that was the entire reason Baekhyun was giving him up. His babes were loyal to him to a t, but wouldn't bat an eye if told they belonged to someone else for an evening. One look at Jongin and it was obvious he didn't have the same constitution.

“We broke down his ego, worked some grace into those gangly, teenage limbs of his, but we couldn't train the clinginess out of him.” Xiumin sounded regretfully. He liked Jongin, had enjoyed training him and having the young apprentice following him like a shadow through the penthouse.

“He's such a good boy,” Chen continued, leaning down to pepper kisses on Jongin's face again. Jongin leaned into each one, whimpering for more.

“Obeys every command. And he was hand-trained by us and Our Love. He'll be good to you. Won't you, baby?”

“I'm sure he will be.” Joonmyeon's voice made Chanyeol's skin crawl.

“I'm in.”

“Me too.” The sound of chips being pushed to the center of the table was deafening. The tall bounty hunter pushed back from the table and stood, running slightly shaky hands through his hair.

“This is ridiculous. No, this is trafficking. Where the hell did you even find him, Baekhyun?”

“He's an orphan. No one will come looking for him, I promise.” Baekhyun was unphased by the outburst. He remained calmly seated, stroking Jongin into complacency.

“Is he legal?” Chanyeol questioned, not sure he even wanted to know. Baekhyun quirked one smooth brow.

“Is anything we do legal?” Jongin gasped and jerked when Baekhyun's petting hands brushed over his nipples. His eyes glassed over with need while he fought against his pacifier gag to keep his breathing steady. The boy's pleading eyes locked with Chanyeol's hardened ones, and suddenly all was silent for the bounty hunter. The expression on Jongin's face was just so lost and so damn hopeful, Chanyeol knew he couldn't just leave the boy to the sickos he was playing with without at least giving it a try. A million dollars was nothing for the chance to always have those eyes trained on him.

“...I'm in.” Chanyeol muttered, sitting back down and forcing his eyes to stay on the felted table. He had to keep a clear head if he wanted any real chance of winning and looking at Jongin made his head anything but clear.

“I'm so glad to hear that. Look, baby, you have options!” Baekhyun shifted Jongin to take up the deck of cards he had been previously shuffling. In one fluid motion he slid the cards home into an auto shuffling machine and pressed the button. The sound of the cards slipping and sliding together was sharp and booming in the too quiet room.

“But it wouldn't be fair for us to leave our Jongin hanging, would it? The most humane thing to do is to make it quick.”

“So what do you suggest?” Kyungsoo licked his dry lips, eyes still stuck on the boy up for grabs.

“A shotgun game. One round, winner takes all. Each of us gets five cards, one drawing round. Situate your cards in any way that you want and lay your hand face down at the table. One by one, from left to right, we'll flip one card over in turn. After every player has flipped one card, you can up the ante or pull out. Then we flip the next card. This will go until someone wins either by their hand or by the other players folding.”

“Alright.” The other three grumbled, getting comfortable. This wasn't like any game of poker Chanyeol had played before, but it seemed simple enough even though it left even more to luck than typical games. If he had a decent hand to play with, either a good hand or the necessary cards to fake like he had one, then he should be bale to take it all home.

“Wait, what if you win?” Joonmyeon asked suddenly, turning everyone's attention to Baekhyun. Even Jongin looked to the man for an answer.

“Yeah, what if you win?” Kyungsoo echoed.

“If I win....” Baekhyun leaned back, running a hand through his hair. “If I win, I'll give him to my babes here as a gift. He can live off of your pay-ins for a while.”

Chen and Xiumin looked almost hopeful as they locked eyes behind Baekhyun's back. It appeared they were very fond of the young boy being sold off. Chanyeol watched the high-class escorts seemingly have a silent conversation with each other, exchanging meaninful looks before simultaneously breaking apart and each settling in the lap of the people on Chanyeol's sides. Both men looked confused, but were too happy to wrap their greasy arms around the beautiful beings, holding them close to their chests. They took the action as a sort of vote, as if Xiumin sat in Joonmyeon's lap because he wanted him to win and Chen say in Kyungsoo's lap for the same reason. Whatever the reason was, Baekhyun pulled the shuffled cards from the shuffler and quickly dealt them around the table. When everyone had their hand, they all silently scooped up their cards to see what they were working with.

Hmm. Chanyeol's eyes calmly slide over the numbers and suits of his cards, knowing a straight face was a more important key to winning than a winning hand sometimes. He was slightly aware of Chen and Xiumin helping their partners out by whispering in their ears and moving cards around in their hands. If they were any less attractive, he was sure Joonmyeon and Kyungsoo would have knocked them to the floor. With no one to help him, Chanyeol took in his hand: 8 of spades, 2 of hearts, 4 of hearts, 10 of spades, and a 3 of clubs. Nothing spectacular.

The only thing I can do, he thought with a hum, is try to fake a flush. But which suit?

Chanyeol arranged his cards by suit, deciding the only thing he could do was wait for his draw to seal his fate. As the others similarly shuffled and readied to take their last card, Baekhyun slid the desk to the center of the table.

“You're oldest, Joonmyeon. We'll start with you.” He purred, showing Jongin his cards and kissing his temple. The poor boy looked so scared, eyes darting between everyone, trying to decide who was a boiling pot and who was the fire underneath. It was obvious by sight all of them were evil, which one was the least evil?

Joonmyeon tossed a card away and drew from the top of the deck. Xiumin rubbed their cheeks together and butt his nose against the arsonists ear. Chanyeol was next. He discarded his 3 of clubs and said a little prayer as he pulled the top card off the deck to him. A 10 of diamonds. Shit. Chanyeol had two options now: he could try to fake four of a kind or try to fake a straight flush with his previous cards. With only Joonmyeon before him to use as an idea of how the game would go, he didn't have much to go on. As Kyungsoo and Baekhyun drew, Chanyeol fought with himself on how to play his hand. Four of a kind wasn't worth as much as a flush, but it was more easily believed. On the other hand, if he could make the others believe he had a flush, maybe they'd be more likely to fold before he was out of cards to bluff with.

Baekhyun called for the cards to be laid down and in a panic Chanyeol flattened his hand to the table without moving things around. Fuck. He was stuck bluffing a straight flush with spades. At least those were the higher cards he had.

 

“Now, Joonmyeon, flip your first card.” Xiumin giggled and stopped the man's hand. Instead he reached out himself and flipped the leftmost card.

A 6 of spades. This could work either way for Chanyeol. They would either see right through his flush attempt or assume he had one of higher value.

“I raise another 500,000 dollars.” The man added after Xiumin flipped his card. A nice bet, but a safe one. Joonmyeon was loaded, but if he was playing it cautious that must mean he didn't have much.

Chanyeol flipped his first card, the 8 of spades, and cooly added, “I see your 500,000 and raise...another million.”

Kyungsoo sputtered. 2 million 5 thousand for a hand of poker? All to get your hands on some street rat Baekhyun had prettied up? But Chen quickly flipped his first card over, a 7 of hearts.

“Fine. I see the 1.5 mill.” He pushed some chips in and looked to Baekhyun.

Who immediately folded.

Roars of displeasure filled the room from everyone, but Baekhyun just shook his head and laid his cards out. He had nothing.

“It was a bad hand. You know how much I like to win. Back to you Joonmyeon, pot is at 2.5 million each.”

Joonmyeon stilled Xiumin's hand this time and flipped the card himself. 6 of hearts. Chanyeol was glad now he had no choice but to fake a flush. His hand would be worth more.

“I raise another 500,000.” He said, tossing in his chips. Chanyeol wasted no time in flipping over his next card, the 10 of spades.

“I see your 500,000 and raise another 2 million.” He pushed in the rest of his chips and lounged back in his seat. Kyungsoo balked at him as if he had gone off the deep end.

“Near 5 million for the kid when it costs a quarter of that for a night with one of your escorts? A virgin's a tight ass, sure, but totally unskilled. I fold.”

Eyes were instantly on Joonmyeon, and Chanyeol was starting to feel the heat. If Joonmyeon folded, he won. If Joonmyeon actually had the four of a kind and kept pressing, Chanyeol was going to be found out. Jongin whimpered a little in Baekhyun's grip, Xiumin laid a hand on Joonmyeon's shoulder.

“For 5 million I'd make you the happiest man alive.” He breathed into his ear, tongue darting out to lick the curve of his ear.

“F-fold!” Joonmyeon cried. He never was one able to resist the touch of another.

And like that, Chanyeol found himself one Jongin richer from a useless hand. The boy was making all kinds of noise now, squirming in Baekhyun's arms.

“Easy, baby, easy. Congratulations, Chanyeol. He's yours. You will take care of him, won't you?” He pouted cutely and batted his eyelashes. Chanyeol frowned.

“I won't burn him or use him as bait the way someone else might.” He insinuated.

“I knew you'd treat him well. And I want to make sure he treats you well too.” From seemingly out of nowhere, Baekhyun produced a small box. When he opened it, Jongin's whole body language changed to a person in severe terror. Reaching in, Baekhyun pulled out a syringe full of some medication and ready to be administered. Even Chen and Xiumin looked uncomfortable.

“Love, no. He's just a baby.” Chen pleaded.

“Use it on us instead, Love. Please.” Xiumin echoed.

“What the hell is it?!” Chanyeol cried. Baekhyun's pets never begged for anything.

“Just a little something to put him in the mood.” To the sound of Jongin's gagged screaming, Baekhyun pulled the boy's underwear down off of his hip, uncapped the needle with his teeth, and jabbed the injection into the boy's soft flesh. It must have burned going in because Jongin closed his eyes against tears and whimpered loudly.

“Baby, there. Now go to your Daddy.” Baekhyun released Jongin so quickly the boy almost fell. He stumbled the short distance around the table only to fall into the bounty hunter's chest. Chanyeol held him tightly, taking him into his lap. His large hands started gently rubbing at his back.

“How can I get him home if you have him all hyped up on aphrodisiac?”

“Take one of my rooms for the night. Get to know each other before you go home. Babes, show Chanyeol to Jongin's room.” The two escorts stood and went to Chanyeol's side. Chanyeol stood with Jongin in his arms and already the boy was showing signs of discomfort. He was grunting softly, pressing himself against Chanyeol's stomach.

“This way.” Chen cooed, leading the way down one of the long hallways. The sounds of the remaining men starting another game filtered into the red haired man's ears, but he had no mind for it now. All that mattered was the gorgeous creature rutting against his belly and crying in desperation.

“How strong is that stuff?” He gasped when they entered Jongin's plain but comfortable room. Chanyeol laid the boy on the bed and watching him writhe and reach for the tent in his underwear.

“Pretty strong. Love gave him a full dose, he'll be needy most of the night.” Xiumin sighed, sitting down at Jongin's side and stroking his hair.

“Can I take the gag off?” He asked, waiting for Chanyeol's nod before undoing the lock at the back and pulling the pacifier out of the boy's mouth. Jongin took in a gasping breath and shuddered.

“Daddy.” He whimpered, reaching for Chanyeol. The boy's voice went straight to Chanyeol's crotch, making his manhood twitch and stirr with interest. Such a sweet voice his baby had.

His baby.

Chanyeol grunted and shook himself, scratching at his hair a little.

“L-look, I'm no pervert. If he's not even le-”

“I'm 17, Daddy, please!”

“He needs you,” Chen pressed. “It's cruel to leave him this way.” Jongin was furiously palming at himself, hot tears filling his dark eyes.

“Be careful with him, “Xiumin muttered. “He's fragile. He needs a lot of lube. We hoped you would win, Chanyeol.”

“W-why me?”

“Because you were always gentle with us.” Chanyeol looked over the pleading form of Jongin. Suddenly the responsibility he'd just taken on sunk in. How could he possibly care for the boy? But at the same time, why couldn't he stand the thought of giving him away, of letting anyone else have him? He cleared his throat, smirking at the way the deep sound made Jongin's now leaking erection twitch where it was confined in his now-wet undies.

“When you hear things quiet down, bring us water and some fruit. You got it?”

“Yes, Chanyeol.” Both escorts answered before taking their leave. Chen pointed at the bedside table on his way out, closing the door behind him.

“Daddy, quickly!” Jongin cried. He rolled onto his knees and snaked a hand into his undies to start firmly squeezing at himself. Both men were equally surprised when Chanyeol's hand swung out and slapped Jongin soundly on the ass.

“No touching,” The older man growled dangerously. “That belongs to Daddy.”

“Yes, Daddy. I'm sorry.” The last thing Jongin wanted was to stop stroking himself, but at Chanyeol's insistence he reluctantly took his hand from his panties and obediently sat on all fours on his bed, butt resting on his heels. He was biting back whimpers as his skin flushed with heat, head lolling back and a pained moan falling from his lips.

“I need you.” He groaned out, biting his lip.

“I know, baby, I know.” Clumsy and unsure, Chanyeol stripped himself, tossing his clothes on the floor in the corner. Only half-hard, he moved to the side table Chen had pointed out and went though the drawers. He found enough lube to get them through the evening as well as a cock ring and a couple vibrators. He collected it all and spilled it on the beds at Jongin's side. He climbed onto the bed behind the boy and reached around him for the buttons of his shirt.

“Let's get you undressed, hm?” He breathed huskily into his ear. Jongin shuddered and nodded. Chanyeol used his thick fingers to top each of the buttons on Jongin's shirt open, giving the boy's now aching cock a good palming when he reached the bottom. Jongin bucked into his hand, whimpering loudly. The desperate sound went right to Chanyeol's dick. It wouldn't be long and he'd be hard enough to go. But for now he carefully slid the shirt off the boy's slight shoulders and tossed it away. The under wear soon came to follow, leaving the boy naked and pressed under him.

“Fuck, you're beautiful.” Chanyeol moaned as he kissed down Jongin's spine. The younger shuddered and keened, arching into each kiss. His fingers dug into the sheets with the willpower it took not to touch himself.

“Daddy.” He moaned, feeling himself get weak at the tender touches of the older man. Chanyeol smiled against the flesh of Jongin's shoulder.

“Right here, baby. Can you do something for me?”

“Mhm. What?” Chanyeol moved away from the boy and sat in the center of the bed. He spread his legs out and patted the open space between them. Jongin readily climbed into that space, looking Chanyeol in the eye and waiting for his orders.

“I want you to touch yourself for me.” Jongin whined at the order.

“But, Daddy, you said-”

“Are you arguing with me, Jongin?” The older man arched a brow in confusion. Jongin quickly shook his head, black hair dancing against his cheeks. Chanyeol smiled and tucked the hair behind his ears with careful strokes of his fingers. He let Jongin lay his cheek in his palm and nuzzle there, sure the boy hadn't felt much gentle contact in a long time, maybe even in his whole life.

“Okay, Daddy.” He mewled, sitting back on his heels once again. Chanyeol urged his legs apart a bit, enough that when he wrapped his arms around his thin waist, the boy was relaxed enough that he could slide fingers between the cleft of his ass. Jongin, as expected, pressed back into the touch. Chanyeol clicked his tongue in disapproval, pulling back to lay his hands on Jongin's buttcheeks.

“Naughty little boy. Daddy told you to touch yourself, not try to mount Daddy's fingers.” He was surprised at himself how quickly he had fallen into his role, but something dark deep inside his chest was supremely pleased by the way Jongin shuddered at his voice, the way the title 'daddy' slipped from his lips like a prayer.

“I'm sorry.” The younger mewled, kissing Chanyeol's cheek in apology. The older man smiled. Such a sweet baby he had.

“It's okay. I want you to touch yourself like you want Daddy to touch you, okay? Teach Daddy how to make his baby boy happy. Daddy's gonna prepare you while you show me, okay?”

“Mhm.” Jongin moaned, already with a hand firmly around himself. He started stroking slowly enough, biting into his lip and eyes fluttering each time his hand passed over the sensitive head of his cock. Soon his thumb came into play, Chanyeol's eyes transfixed on the leaking mushroom head of Jongin's dick as the boy ran his thumb back and forth over the slit. It made his hips twitch each time, asscheeks clenching under Chanyeol's large hands. When Jongin fell into a nice rhythm, Chanyeol leaned up on his knees just enough to take one of the boy's pert nipples between his teeth. The boy sobbed in pleasure, knees threatening to give out. The added pleasure being sent through his body in waves as Chanyeol sucked and nibbled at his chest was enough to make Jongin want to stop touching himself. He felt like he was in overdrive, pleasure receptors being overcharged. Chanyeol took no pity on his baby boy, mercilessly nursing at the boy's nipples as his fingers started to shyly press at his tight entrance.

“Daddy!” Jongin wailed. By now he was alternately bucking into his own hand and back against Chanyeol's fingers. “Daddy, put them inside. Touch the spot that makes Jonginnie see stars!”

“Come from just your hands and Daddy will, Jonginnie.” He promised slyly, reveling in the Jongin petulantly shook his head and pouted.

“I can't!”

“You have to. Get yourself off, baby boy. Daddy's waiting.” He went back to laving the boy's nipples with his hot tongue, hands now greedily taking in every inch of Jongin's body. He was as smooth as he'd hoped, not a mark or a scar anywhere. Chanyeol's hands glided over the swell of Jongin's ass, up and down his back, over his sides. He touched everywhere he could, whispering words of encouragement as Jongin tried mindlessly to stroke himself off. Pleas and whines fell in abundance from the boy's lips as he drew closer to the end. Chanyeol was not unaffected by the sight in front of him. Blood pooled steadily between his legs, filling his large, thick manhood and making it stand at attention. The older man moaned aloud when Jongin's balls literally drew taut in preparation of orgasm.

“That's it, baby. Come!” He ordered, serving one hard spank to the boy's behind. Jongin came explosively all over his hand and Chanyeol's chest. His cock twitched in his hand as it dribbled more and more of the sticky liquid. He cried in relief, letting himself fall against Chanyeol's chest and hide his face in his neck.

“Mmm, Jonginnie made a mess.” His sweet voice was muffled by Chanyeol's throat. The older man chuckled.

“Daddy asked you to. You were so beautiful, baby boy.” He praised, hands reaching between them to play with the cooling mess on Jongin's deflating cock. The younger tried to swat him away, but Chanyeol stroked the come all over Jongin's wilting member until it started to grow hard again. Whimpering at being overstimulated, Jongin let himself fall limp backwards, sprawling out on the bed with his legs spread open wide. Chanyeol wasted no time in weasling his way between those tanned legs.

“Do you want Daddy inside you, or do you want Daddy's mouth?”

“Inside! Inside, please!” He arched and rolled in the sheets, body heating up all over again. Whatever Baekhyun had given him was no joke. Chanyeol was throbbing between his own legs, member swollen and dark red, ready for action.

“On your belly, then.” He collected the pillows at the head of the bed and lay them under Jongin so the boy could prop himself up on them. He left his lower half laying comfortably on the soft pillows, but brought his backside high into the air by going up on his knees. He wiggled his ass teasingly in Chanyeol's direction. Chanyeol felt his mouth go dry, couldn't resist leaning in to pepper kisses all over the sensitive globes of the other's ass. Even with just a couple spanks, red marks marred the sensitive skin. Chanyeol was proud of his mark of ownership. Unable to stop himself, he sunk his teeth into one of Jongin's buttcheeks, only tightening his jaw when Jongin squealed in pain. Their cocks both twitched at the sound of Jongin's slight pain, precome already forming once again on the boy's straining member.

Reaching for the lube and a cock ring, Chanyeol fumbled with the toy until he could settle it snugly at the base of his own cock. If Jongin was going to be in this drug-induced rut all night he would have to pace himself. Jongin wiggled excitedly at the sound of the lube bottle opening, arching in when Chanyeol squirt a generous amount directly between his cheeks.

“C-cold.” He complained, but the word was lost in a moan when Chanyeol used his hand to smooth the gel all over Jongin's puckered entrance. More lube was applied to Chanyeol's fingers and he started by pressing just one inside, only to the second knuckle. Jongin rocked back on the finger, but this time Chanyeol didn't chastise him. He wanted the boy participating and helping him loosen up. He wasn't a bad man and if he was going to take a younger boy's virginity, he was going to be as gentlemanly as possible. Jongin mewled like a kitten as he managed to take Chanyeol's entire finger with no problem. No doubt he'd had toys in him before, he already knew the pleasure one could feel from being stuffed and filled. Slowly and with more lube, Chanyeol let a second finger out to play. The boy tensed, soothed by Chanyeol's free hand rubbing at his back.

“Just a finger, baby. Let Daddy in.” Jongin nodded and took a deep breath, giving Chanyeol purchase inside. The two fingers scissored and spread the boy until the older man quickly lost his patience and added a third finger. Jongin winced then, holding onto the pillows and willing himself calm. But Chanyeol never gave more than the boy could take, worked him open gently and with more applications of lube until the three fingers slid in and out of the younger with no problem.

“Daddy more.” The little kitten requested, looking over his shoulder at the man three fingers deep in him. They shared a soft smile, both realizing that, despite of absurdity of the situation, this was the start of something akin to a relationship between them.

“Are you ready for Daddy? He isn't small, baby. Take a feel.” Chanyeol heft Jongin onto his side so the boy could reach down and get a good grip on what Chanyeol had between his legs. His eyes widened only comically, but desire burned in his eyes.

“I'm ready. Just be careful.” He turned back onto his stomach, sticking his backside out in invitation.

“Always.” Chanyeol promised. Yet again he took up the lube and coated himself in so much of it that it dripped all over the sheets. Better sheets messy with lube than blood. Mentally chanting to himself to keep control, the bounter hunter crawled over Jongin's prone body until he was lined up to take him. Teasing them both, he ran the length of himself up and down Jongin's cleft a few times, shuddering at the feel. He moaned into the younger's ear when he pressed the tip of himself to Jongin's opening. Bracing his hands on either side of Jongin's head, Chanyeol pressed in centimeter by centimeter. At the slightest sound of discomfort, he'd stop until Jongin was whining and begging for more again.

“I can't. You're too thick.” He groaned, tears stinging his tightly closed eyes. Chanyeol grunted and pressed another twitch of his hips inward.

“You'll adjust. Got half of me left to take.” And take Jongin did. Even as he clawed the sheets and cried, Chanyeol eased deeper into the boy. He clenched his walls like a vice, making Chanyeol moan loudly and curse.When he could finally rest his balls against the boy's ass, he stopped to let him adjust. Both were panting and trembling, Jongin with pleasure and Chanyeol with the strength it took to keep himself hovered over the other.

“Move. Take me. Make me yours” He finally begged, squirming on Chanyeol's member deep inside him. Chanyeol smirked and kissed over his shoulders.

“You like Daddy inside you?”

“Yes.”

“You want Daddy to move?” He gave a test buck of his hips. Jongin squealed and started bucking for more.

“Yes!”

“And where should Daddy come?”

“Inside Jonginnie! He loves it inside.” Going down on one elbow, Chanyeol carefully moved a hand to Jongin's cock, taking it in hand and testing the weight of it in his palm. He squeezed softly.

“You want Daddy to fill you up, baby?”

“Yes, I want it so bad.” Chanyeol chuckled at the breathless way his boy was begging.

“Daddy will give it to you, baby. He's going to fill your ass with his babies and then do you know what he's going to do?”

“Wh-what?” He whispered, twitching in Chanyeol's hand as well as around his cock.

“He's going to keep you. Forever.” That said, Chanyeol started a brutal pace pounding into the boy. Jongin was jerked and rocked every which way from the force of Chanyeol's hips. He let out a squeaky whine with each punishing thrust, taking in gasps of air whenever possible. It looked like Chanyeol was doing his damnedest to fuck the other straight through the mattress. He brought his legs together and moved higher above the boy, coming down into him with his entire weight again and again and again. He was reaching depths Jongin had never felt before, his whole body on fire. All he could do was scream in pleasure and cling to Chanyeol's arms.

One position wasn't enough for the man. Once Jongin was trembling from his first position, Chanyeol moved once again. He hoisted Jongin up on all fours and braced his hands on the other's tan shoulders, humping into him like a breeding dog. Jongin took it well, rocking back on each thrust, requests of “more”, “harder”, “faster” falling from his lips like a confession.

“Never felt something so tight.” He praised, laying his weight on Jongin and crushing him to the bed before pistoning his cock directly against the boy's prostate. Jongin nearly bucked Chanyeol clean off him at that, howling his pleasure to the entire house.

“There! There again!” He screamed, nails digging holes in the sheets. Chanyeol grinned and changed position yet again, arms around Jongin's waist as he let himself fall completely backwards. Jongin sat on top of him, completely pegged in place by the cock deep inside his body.

“Ride me, baby. Find that spot and ride me as hard as you can. Use Daddy's dick to make you come.” He folded his arms and used them as a pillow, watching Jongin defile himself on his cock. The younger was crying with pleasure, Baekhyun's aphrodisiac heightening his arousal and the pleasure he felt from being touched. His hips moved slowly and inexpertly, but Chanyeol knew as soon as the boy found that glorious spot inside himself again because his body twitched like he'd just been struck by lightning.

“I found it.” He breathed. “There. There” He rammed himself down on Chanyeol's dick all the way to the man's pelvic bone. Chanyeol shuddered and moaned at how deeply he was taken in, arms trembling as they found their way to Jongin's hips to guide him to that spot over and over again.

“Get it, baby boy,” He urged. “Make yourself come. Daddy's so close.” And he was. His balls were tight and ready to burst, held back only by the cock ring fastened around him. Jongin lost a sensible rhythm, taken by the animalistic need to orgasm to a speed that was inhumane. The sounds he made were angelic enough to make a deaf man hear again. Chanyeol bucked up into him every chance he got, wanting his angel to sing for the losers still in the living room. This was his prize, his baby, and everyone needed to know how good he could fuck what was his.

“Can I come, Daddy? Jonginnie needs to let go.” He begged, body jerking and hands struggling in the air for something to stabilize himself on. Chanyeol took his hands and took over the motion of their hips, thrusting up into him with all the strength he had left.

“Come.” He ordered, and his Jongin, his sweet, obedient, Jongin, came in thick torrents. He collapsed on top of the older man, chest heaving as more and more come was pushed from his member. Eager for his own end, Chanyeol pulled out and wiggled out from underneath the smaller man. Ripping the cock ring off and tossing it aside, he impatiently jerked at himself until he exploded all down Jongin's side and over his thigh. There was something so primally satisfying about covering someone with your come. He grinned widely as he trailed his cock over the mess he had made, collecting enough of his ejaculate to wipe across Jongin's cheek and nose.

“Suck me clean.” He growled. Even with no energy left, the boy took Chanyeol in his mouth, tongue wildly stroking over every bit of come. Chanyeol thrust lightly into his mouth, careful not to choke. It wasn't long before the older man was hard yet again. Jongin, already with two orgasms under his belt, was granted a little break to recharge, but Chanyeol was ready to go. Wanting the younger to rest while he could, and considering how good the boy looked with his come on his body, Chanyeol took matters into his own hand. Almost impatiently the older man jerked himself to orgasm, this time coming directly onto Jongin's forehead. The boy actually smiled, eyes closed and blissing out as the hot liquid trailed down his face.

“You're such a good boy.” Chanyeol whispered, lifting his chin with a gentle finger.

“Let's clean you up and get you to bed.” Silent and submissive, Jongin let Chanyeol pick him up and take them both completely naked to the bathroom.

Thirty minutes later, after Chanyeol washed a completely silent and passive Jongin in a tub full of hot water and bubbles, the two returned to fresh sheets with water and cut fruit on the bedside table. Jongin was settled on Chanyeol's hip, unable to walk for himself while floating in subspace as he was. Chanyeol carefully deposited him on the bed and went to his pile of clothing. He pulled a pack of cigarettes and a lighter from his back pocket and settled with his back against the headboard and the cig between his plump lips. He took a deep drag and blew the smoke away from the boy curled up at his hip. Jongin was in a fetal position, staring up at Chanyeol's face and sucking incessantly at his thumb. The bounty hunter leisurely smoked his way through two cigarettes, giving Jongin his cool down while he enjoyed his own. Smoked out, he knew next he had to take care of the boy looking up at him so adoringly. 

“My beautiful baby,” He praised, getting his hands under Jongin's arms and hoisting him up to his chest.

“You were so good tonight and I bet you're hungry now, huh?”

Silence, but Jongin nodded slightly.

“Good job telling Daddy, baby.” He took the bottle of water and held it to Jongin's lips, supporting it for the younger while he drank as if Jongin couldn't hold it himself. Maybe at that moment, he couldn't. After some water, he coaxed bites of apple and sweet grapes into Jongin's mouth, praising him with kisses and snuggles as he slowly regained the motor skills to feed and water himself. He got fussy once or twice, but Chanyeol firmly ordered him to finish everything, not taking the plate or bottle back until they were empty.

“Sleep now.” Jongin yawned, tugging Chanyeol in an attempt to pull him down with him. The older man allowed it, snuggling on top of his new, young lover. As their bodies intertwined, Chanyeol whispered sweet promises to the younger.

“We'll go home tomorrow, Jongin.” He told him. “I'm going to take care of you, but you don't ever have to be afraid of me. I'll never hurt you or share you or trade you off like a possession in a card game.”

“I'm yours? Your pet?”

“Not a pet,” He corrected. “My boyfriend, and my darling baby boy.” The joy on Jongin's face was almost painful, but the tears that followed felt much worse.

“What is it? What did I do?” Chanyeol lamented, checking over the smaller's body for injury. Jongin just shook his head.

“Nothing, I'm just so happy,” Jongin sobbed. “I never had someone to care for me before and now I feel like I hit the lotto!”

Chanyeol just smiled and held him close, drawing the sheets over his nude body as he fell asleep on his chest.


End file.
